


#14: Dean Winchester (Supernatural)

by DeansTrapQueen



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation 2016 [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Plug, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6855835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansTrapQueen/pseuds/DeansTrapQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean never noticed how much the Impala vibrates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#14: Dean Winchester (Supernatural)

     Dean put in a plug before they left the motel to go back to the Bunker, because why not? He hasn't spanked it in a while, so he wants to make it extra good this time. He shifts in the driver's seat of the Impala, glancing over at his little brother sleeping next to him. He smiles and drives on. He lets his thoughts disappear for a moment. He focuses on the trees on either side of the road, Sammy's light snores, the smell of tree sap, the feeling of the Impala beneath him. _Hey,_ he thinks. _Baby seems to be vibrating. That's weird. She's always felt like this, right? Wow. I never noticed._ He looks over at Sam once more to make sure he's asleep. Sam is knocked out cold. Dean experimentally grinds his hips down into the leather seat. He gasps and moans quietly. He does it again, harder this time. It definitely feels good, so he keeps grinding down into the seat. His breaths turn into short little gasps. He comes up to a red light and squeezes his aching cock through his jeans. His jaw drops, and he's coming in his pants. He rubs on the seat, not noticing when the light turns green. It doesn't matter anyway; there's no one else out here. Dean gets a hold of himself and looks back over at Sam. He's still sound asleep. Dean makes a mental note to do this again sometime.


End file.
